justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbra Streisand
|year= 2010 |mode= Solo |dg= Female (Classic) Male (Extreme) Papa Smurf (TSDP) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (TSDP) |effort= (Classic) (Extreme) (TSDP) |nogm= 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) 1 (Mashup) |pc= Orange |gc= Magenta (Classic) Sea Green (Extreme) Light Purple (Remake) Pink (Beta) |lc= |mashup= On all devices (JD3) |alt= Extreme (On Wii and Xbox only with code) |pictos = 73 |perf = Julia Spiesser (Classic) Jérémy Paquet (Extreme) Papa Smurf (TSDP) }} "Barbra Streisand" by Duck Sauce is featured on Just Dance 3 and The Smurfs Dance Party. Dancers Classic ''Just Dance 3 The dancer is a woman with black and curly hair. She has an orange undershirt with a black vest and a tie with white and pink diagonal lines on top of that. Along with it, she has black shorts and a belt and chain attached to the short. She also has open-toed orange heels. She has a purple outline. '''Remake' In her remake, her outfit is more realistic, the colors are the same but now they are shown in a lighter color scheme and slightly glow. Her tie now has purple stripes instead of magenta stripes. Her pants are shown in a slightly bluish color. Her face is less visible and her outline changes colors depending on the color scheme of the background. It is orange if the color scheme is blue, blue if the color scheme is orange and a darker purple if the color scheme is pink. Also, her hair is neater. Barbracoach@1.png|Original Barbrastreisand_coach_1_big.png|Remake Extreme The extreme dancer is a man with the following features: * Red hair * Purple mustache * Turquoise head band * Vest with purple, blue, and yellow stripes * Purple shorts * Green socks with a peach stripe * White and red shoes with purple laces Background Classic Original The background is a dark street with lots of cafes and shops. Lots of neon signs light up with the beat of the song. There is also the word "STOP" on the ground with squares close to it, suggesting the dancer is dancing on the road. Remake The background will start pitch black at first. The sides of the road and then a stoplight light up and the dancer appears. The road is now wider. The buildings and road are now completely pitch black, but a glow emits from the buildings. The signs will now flash individually instead of all together, do not follow any particular rhytm and display different words and pictures. The word "STOP" and the squares around it are no longer visible with the rest of the road but will also light up like the signs. Additionally, instead of each part of the street having a blue, orange and purple color scheme respectively, the color scheme is a lighter blue, orange and pink respectively. Extreme It contains silhouettes of a beach with flamingos, colorful palm trees and stripes that glow. It has a very similar appearance to the background from Mr. Saxobeat. Gold Moves Classic Theere are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which appear consecutively. Gold Moves 1 and 3 : 'Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. '''Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 2 & 4.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 BS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game BS GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Extreme: There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All: Point up once (right arm) and point left twice (left arm). barbrastreisandextremeallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves BS E GM.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Mashup There is 1''' Gold Move in the Mashup Only Gold Move: Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. (Barbra Streisand) Barbra Streisand GMs 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup Barbra Streisand has an unlockable Mashup. '''GM indicates a Gold Move. Dancers *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand '' GM *''Idealistic '' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''[Think'' *''Venus'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Idealistic'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem '' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Barbra Streisand'' Appearances in Mashups Barbra Streisand ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Beauty And A Beat (JD4) * Call Me Maybe (JD4) * C'mon (JD2014) * Disturbia (JD4) * Dynamite (JD3) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Follow The Leader (JD2014) * Ghostbusters (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Prince Ali (JD2014) * Super Bass (JD4) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) Extreme * ''It's You'' (JD2014) * ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' (JD4) * ''Maneater'' (JD4) * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' (JD4) Captions Both versions of Barbra Streisand ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her/his dance moves: Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch Trivia * The Extreme background is similar to the background of ''Mr. Saxobeat. * The Extreme routine reuses a move from Rockafeller Skank in the part that doesn't give points. * The Extreme dancer messes up on the third Gold Move by pointing left once and pointing right twice. *The dancer appears on the NTSC boxart. *In the NTSC cover she is displayed with high green-striped socks and has slightly longer hair and different colour scheme. **In the trailer she is also depicted with slightly longer hair. *The code for the Extreme version is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they're press. The pattern is up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. **This code is also known as the famous Konami Code, a code used in various Konami games as a way to get extra lives or extra content. It fits, as an Extreme version is extra content. **According to Just Dance, the only way to get the code is to purchase any Kellogg's item at Wal-Mart; of course, this has been found to be unnecessary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY3C9efQJ-A (see description)''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CFmCsZcnX0 *This is the first song by Duck Sauce in the series; it is succeeded by ''It's You on Just Dance 2014. *In Prince Ali’s Mashup, a move was slowed down to fit the beat of the song. *This is the first song in the series to have been named after a real person (in this case, the singer Barbra Streisand). It is followed by Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). *The Extreme version is affected by a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancer doesn't appear and the score ball is smaller. Of course, the song becomes unplayable and all you can do is just to press the A button to turn on the score ball's light. *A scene from the Classic routine is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress called City Chains for Animal Crossing: New Leaf, which takes inspiration from this song. *The song has been shortened by about 47 seconds from the beginning. *The Classic coach appears in the teaser for the song I'll House You by Don Diablo ft. Jungle Brothers, along with Wild and Just Dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulw *The beginning of the Classic routine has differeneces between the Xbox 360 and the Wii/PS3 version: on Wii and PS3, the background and the coach zoom in fast, but this doesn't happen on the Xbox 360. Gallery Barbrasquare.png|''Barbra Streisand'' Barbraextremegift.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) Barbramashup.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Mashup) Barbra Streisand.jpg|''Barbra Streisand'' (Remake) BarbraStreisandMenu.png|''Barbra Streisand'' on the song selection menu Just Dance 3 Barbrastreisand cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover download (30).jpg|Gameplay 1 Streisandextremetrailer.png|Gameplay 2 Backgeound.png|Extreme Background The Beta Version.jpg|Beta Version barbrastreisandpictos.png|Pictograms JD3_Coach_BarbraStreisand_01.jpg|Coach extraction 1 barbrastreinsand jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup Background Screenshot 86.png|Coach extraction (Extreme) Beta-0.jpg|Gameplay 3 CgwPYUK.png|Coach extraction 3 Videos Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand (Official Music Video) Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand - 5 stars Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (EXTREME) - 5 stars Barbra Streisand - Just Dance Now Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mash-up) - Duck Sauce - 5 Stars Smurfs Dance Party - Barbra Streisand References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Songs in Trailers